The Last Train
by AviorSecretum
Summary: Hanya dibutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mencuri hatimu, serta sedetik di depan kereta yang melaju cepat untuk tidak pernah mengembalikannya lagi. / EXO Fanfiction - One Shot - KaiSoo - Warning Inside /


Title : The Last Train

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama | KaiSoo

Length : One Shot

Cast(s) :

Do Kyungsoo (EXO)

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO)

Warning : This story is in alternate universe, contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi and character's death. And also, damned fast plot.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&Review please !

.

.

.

.

THE LAST TRAIN

"Ah sial, aku terlambat !" batin laki-laki bermata besar itu sambil melirik cepat jam silver yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri lorong demi lorong stasiun kereta itu, setengah berlari, menyuarakan decitan sepatu hitamnya yang seakan memecah keheningan malam kota London di awal musim dingin, tepatnya awal November. Jaket hitam tebal yang ia kenakan saat itu tidak dapat memperlambat gerakan kaki pendeknya, menandakan betapa terburu-burunya dia mengejar kereta untuk pulang.

Sayangnya, dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"_Oh God.._" ucapnya nanar saat melihat kepergian kereta tersebut. Napasnya memburu, menghasilkan asap putih tipis keluar dari mulutnya yang segera hilang di detik berikutnya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku di tempat, masih memulihkan penat di kakinya yang sedari tadi berjalan cepat itu.

Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, sudah hampir tidak ada orang kecuali petugas di sana, serta, seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu panjang, menengadah ke langit yang kelam. Di bawah kursinya terlihat sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar berisi berbagai macam barang.

Kyungsoo menatap sesaat laki-laki yang tampak berasal dari negara yang sama dengan dirinya itu. Ia berkulit agak gelap dan tubuhnya terlihat tinggi, sangat kontras dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu berjalan mendekat, ingin bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana.

"_The last train will arrive in thirty minutes.._" ucap laki-laki itu datar sambil masih menenggelamkan pandangannya pada langit bertabur bintang, enggan mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki itu heran, lalu perlahan menghampiri sosok itu.

"_..Yeah_," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Laki-laki itu menggeser posisinya, seakan menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya, yang diterima dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo. Deritan kecil terdengar saat Kyungsoo duduk, menandakan betapa heningnya malam yang gelap itu. Lampu-lampu masih setia menerangi, serta bunyi jam dinding menghiasi suasana sepi.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat wajah laki-laki di sebelahnya, wajah yang sangat tenang dan datar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya termasuk tampan. Matanya yang tegas, rahangnya yang tajam, lehernya yang panjang, serta kulitnya yang eksotis menambah pesonanya.

"..Namaku Kai," ucap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan bahasa korea yang tidak asing di telinga Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak terbangun dari lamunannya dan mengedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab balik.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo,"

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kai ?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Kai menatap sepatu hitamnya kosong, seakan tidak berniat menjawab. Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"..Aku menunggu kereta terakhir. _How about you ?_" tanyanya balik sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Ia meneguk sekaleng minuman soda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, menunggu jawaban. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa senang bukan hanya dia yang berusaha membuat percakapan di sini.

"Tentu saja menunggu kereta juga," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kai sedikit membelalakan matanya saat melihat senyum Kyungsoo, lalu segera mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Oh, begitu.." ucap Kai pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"..Kyungsoo-ssi," lanjut Kai setelah keheningan berlangsung beberapa saat. Kyungsoo bergumam menanggapinya.

"_What do you think.. about your purpose driven life_ _?_" kata Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya seraya menengadah ke langit lagi, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat.

"_Well_, entahlah.. Aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. _Maybe.. love?_" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu dan ikut menatap langit malam London yang gelap dan bertabur bintang gemerlap. Kai mendengus dan tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"_Wha-_ ternyata kau sangat naïf, hahaha," ucap Kai sambil tertawa. Tawanya semakin keras saat ia melihat Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya dan menatapnya kesal.

"_Whatever !_ Aku percaya adanya cinta sejati," sergah Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal, lalu secara dramatis membuang muka. Tentu saja, itu membuat Kai tertawa semakin lama dari yang seharusnya, memecah keheningan malam desember itu.

"_Okay fine, pardon me before,_ aku hanya tidak menyangka masih ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini," kata Kai setelah ia puas tertawa. Ia tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit membesarkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai menanggapi tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat kaget itu.

"Tidak.. hanya saja, kau terlihat tampan saat tersenyum," jawab Kyungsoo jujur, yang membuat Kai kaget akan jawabannya dan terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar akan jawabannya yang kelewat jujur dan menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah karena malu. Membuat Kai tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya.

"Haha, terima kasih. Kau juga manis saat tersenyum, Kyungsoo," goda Kai sambil menatap senang wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin merah. Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Kai, memintanya untuk berhenti. Kai tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, seperti pekerjaan, hobi dan umur mereka, yang membuat kedua pihak kaget dengan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo lebih tua daripada Kai. Mereka tertawa akan lelucon yang Kai lontarkan, bukan karena lucunya, tapi karena betapa garingnya lelucon itu. Ada juga saat dimana Kai mengatakan Kyungsoo keibuan karena pekerjaannya sebagai chef, juga Kyungsoo mengatakan Kai kekanakan karena suka bermain game. Mereka bahkan sempat bertukar nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _announcer_ memberitahukan bahwa kereta terakhir akan segera sampai satu menit lagi.

"_Oh well_, sudah datang rupanya," Kai bergumam pelan seraya menatap kea rah rel kereta, lalu melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi.. kurasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita," ucap Kai dengan nada kesedihan yang purba. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hah? Pertemuan terakhir ? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi, _this Saturday?_" ajak Kyungsoo seraya menarik pelan ujung jaket Kai. Kai tersenyum sedih, menggeleng pelan lalu bangkit berdiri.

"_Sorry, Kyungsoo.. I can't.._" jawabnya lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah rel kereta api. Kyungsoo ikut bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah dan nada bingung. Kai diam, tidak berniat menjawabnya. Lalu, ia berbalik menghadapnya.

"_..Anyway,_ terima kasih kau telah membuatku senang, Kyungsoo-ah," ucap Kai sambil berjalan ke belakang perlahan, sedangkan lampu kereta telah terlihat dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, masih bingung apa yang Kai maksudkan.

"Tolong jangan bilang ini pada siapapun, arra ? Bilang saja kau tidak melihat," lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil, sementara kakinya telah melewati garis aman. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, akhirnya mengerti apa yang akan Kai lakukan sesaat lagi. Bunyi kereta telah terdengar cukup jelas, pertanda akan segera melewati rel kereta itu beberapa detik lagi.

Sesaat berikutnya, terjadi hal yang Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pikirkan akan terjadi malam itu, di depan matanya sendiri.

Kai menjatuhkan diri sendiri ke arah rel kereta tersebut. Terlihat jelas senyuman lebar terpantri di wajahnya, dikhususkan untuk Kyungsoo seorang. Kyungsoo berlari, berusaha meraih tangan Kai, namun sampai tubuh Kai jatuh ke tanah, tubuhnya telah tertabrak hidung kereta yang melaju cepat itu. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, tangannya yang dari tadi berusaha meraih Kai kaku. Tubuhnya bergeming di tempat, tidak bergerak. Dunia seakan tidak memiliki suara sama sekali kala itu.

Kereta tersebut akhirnya melambat, lalu berhenti. Pintunya terbuka perlahan, seperti mengundang Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Kyungsoo berbalik ke bangku kayu tadi dan membawa kotak milik Kai masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta itu, hanya terdapat beberapa orang di sana. Ia duduk di ujung gerbong yang kosong. Ia letakan kotak itu di sampingnya. Matanya menatap sepatu hitamnya, sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. Sesaat kemudian, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Mulutnya bergetar hebat, diiringi isakan-isakan pelan. Lalu ia terjatuh dari bangkunya, memukul-mukul lantai gerbong. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa sanggup ia bendung. Ia berteriak keras, sangat keras. Penumpang lain menatapnya bingung, sementara seorang petugas menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia tetap menangis dan berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama Kai yang sekarang sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi.

'_REST IN PEACE, KIM JONG IN_'

Pemakaman Kai atau Kim Jongin berlangsung ditengah hujan, seakan langit juga ikut merasakan kepedihan mendalam seorang Do Kyungsoo saat itu. Tidak banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itu. Nyatanya, Kai yang adalah seorang penari jalanan tidak memiliki teman dekat kecuali teman-teman dance group-nya. Mereka pun terkejut saat Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa kotak berisi barang-barang Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, Kyungsoo meletakkan payungnya di depan nisan Kai dan tersenyum.

"_Farewell_, Kai-ah," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan sebuah bungkusan tipis di depan nisannya.

"_You said you want a copy of GTA V, remember ? Here, I bought it just for you_," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengigit pelan bibirnya. Menahan tangis.

"..Harusnya kau tidak begini, Kai-ah.. hiks.." akhirnya butiran air mata menetes dari dalam pelupuknya. Ia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya telah basah karena air hujan, tapi dia 'tak peduli.

"..Kau pernah bilang kau suka '_Part of The List_' _by_ Ne-Yo, 'kan? Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu.." Kyungsoo membuka mata, lalu duduk di tanah merah yang basah.

".._Style of your hair,__ shape of your eyes and your nose.. The way you stare, as if you see.. _hiks.._ right through to my soul__.._" Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu itu dengan tersendat-sendat, diselingi isakan tangis yang 'tak kunjung berhenti. Ia menyanyikannya penuh perasaan, ia tatap foto berbingkai Kai yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu dengan sedih.

"_Our quiet time.. your beautiful mind.. They're all part of the list, things that I miss.. _hiks.._ Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile.._ hiks.. Maaf, Kai.. aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.. hiks.." setelah itu, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan makam Kai. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah itu karena kedinginan, tangisannya yang keras ataupun kesedihannya yang 'tak terbendung lagi. Sore itu, kota London dilanda hujan yang sangat deras, seperti turut berduka akan kepergian seorang Kai. Kai, orang yang baru saja ia kenal selama tiga puluh menit. Orang dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah ia lihat. Orang yang telah mencuri hati seorang Do Kyungsoo di saat-saat terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Fin/continued?

A/N : Fiuh. Pertama perkenalkan, nama author Avior Secretum a.k.a Avi. Panggil author Avi yo, jangan thor hehe.

Ini merupakan fanfiction pertama author di sini, jadi mohon kerja samanya ya ! Saya memulai membuat cerita dengan rajanya angst di EXO sebagai main cast, yaitu tentu saja Kaisoo !

Anyway, review will be such a great thing for me, thank you !


End file.
